Words Collide
by AlterGenesis-X
Summary: Kalas has seperated from his guardian spirit, but before they parted, the spirit said he was searching for something in their world. What is the spirit searching for and how will he find it?


**Disclaimer: **In no way do I, AlterGenesis-X own the **Baten Kaitos**. The same old, old.

**Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean**

Worlds Collide

**Author's Notes: **I felt that the ending to Baten Kaitos was really quite open ended and up for interpretation. So, here is mine.

**Chapter One: **Guardian Spirit

He woke up in Moonguile Forest. Slowly, but surely, he had gotten to his feet. He examined his surroundings. The forest had felt so familiar to him, like something out of a dream. But, he remembered it so clearly. Was he ever here before?

"I'm…searching for something in this world…I have to remember…"

He explored his way out of the forest to see the bight sun shine down upon him. He shielded his eyes from the sun. He needed somewhere to go, he felt like he hadn't eaten or drank in days. Celebrai was close; he could see it in the corner of his eye. He began to walk, but his legs were shaking.

"Why…why can't I move…?"

He dragged his feet along. He was getting so close, Celebrai was right in front of him, but his vision began to get blurry, and he saw the silhouette of two people before he collapsed.

He awoke to see an old doctor at his side.

"Ah, you're awake. I'm Larikush. You are?"

"I don't know…"

"I see…"

"How did I get here?"

"Two people brought you here, Kalas and Xelha…"

The mention of those two names struck something inside him. _"Kalas…and...Xelha…? Why do those names sound so familiar?"_ He quickly got up and rose from his bed.

"Where are those two now?"

"They're outside. But, you're not well enough to get up."

"Forget it. I'm fine."

He quickly got up and out of his bed, and ran outside. There he saw Kalas and Xelha sitting peacefully on the bench beside each other. His eyes opened wide, he knew these people, and there was no mistaking it. Kalas noticed him and stood up.

"Hey, you kinda scared me when you fainted all of a sudden, you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you Kalas?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering…if you knew anything about me…"

"I just met you. I don't think I do."

"What's your name?"

"I…I don't know…"

Kalas walked up to him. He examined his face. He noticed a V-shaped scar on his cheek.

"I know, for now, we'll call you Vee."

"Vee…?"

"Yeah, is that alright, with you?"

Vee nodded. But, he still didn't have the strength to stand; he went down to his knees again.

"Hey, you're still not well! Let me get you something to eat!"

Kalas had him sit beside Xelha as he went to grab some apples. Xelha smiled at him.

"Vee, you don't remember anything?"

"No…all I know is that when I woke up, I was searching…for something…"

"Searching?"

"Yes, I feel like I've been here before…"

Kalas returned with a few apples. It had only been 1 month since they world returned to the ground and the defeat of Malpercio. The ocean had returned and life was peaceful. Kalas and Xelha lived a peaceful life together in Celebrai, Lyude returned to the capital, Gibari returned to work with Anna in her bar. Savynna went to Azha to help rebuild the town she had a part in destroying. Mizuti lived a peaceful life with her family in Gemma. They wondered how long the prosperity would last, but as long as it was here, they decided to enjoy it as much as possible.

"Man, I wondered what Rei is up to now?"

"Oh, Kalas, I'm sure he's doing fine…"

"Rei…?"

"Oh, Vee, that's right, Rei was my Guardian Spirit. He was from another world; before we parted he told me he came to this world searching for something. But, he went back to his world."

Something struck inside Vee. _"Rei…?"_ Suddenly, memories came flushing back to him, he held his head in pain.

"Vee, are you alright?"

"I'm fine; I was just remembering a few things."

"Oh well, have something to eat."

Vee smiled and took a bite to eat. He thought to himself. Now, I remember. _"My name…is Rei…"_

**End Chapter 1**


End file.
